Into the Fire
by GuardianM1234
Summary: Due to unforeseen circumstances, Peach and Bowser must rely on their wits and each other to survive after their car breaks down.
1. Click

"Come on Peachy, say something!" Peach continued to defiantly stare ahead through the windshield to the dark deserted highway streaming far-too quickly beneath the wheels. Her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened to a frown. Of course he would drive well over the speed limit, she thought bitterly to herself. Typically they took the Clown Car, but tonight Peach found herself inside Bowser's slick black convertible. "Look, I know you're mad that I crashed that boring party, but look at the bright side: now you get to have fun with me!" Fun is not getting kidnapped and taken to your dreary castle, Peach thought angrily to herself. "Oh this is a good song!" Bowser commented, turning up the volume on the car's stereo. It was one of his noxious '80s hair metal CDs that Peach loathed. She closed her eyes and plugged her ears, imagining a serene tropical beach front. She could almost smell the fresh sea water when her meditation was interrupted by ridiculously off-key singing. "Girl, don't go away mad! Girl, just go away!" Bowser belted. "I wish you would go away," Peach whispered to herself. But her complaints went unrecognized as the convertible sped forward past forgotten hills drenched black with the night sky.

The Darklands was far from the Mushroom Kingdom, but especially far from where Peach's socialite gala was held. With two hours down and four more to go, Peach's rage only worsened. After the tiny nub that Bowser called a brain registered that Peach would not speak to him for the entirety of the ride, he decided to fill the silence with his singing. "Once bitten twice shy baby! My, my my once-" an alarming thunk was heard from beneath the car, followed by a low clicking noise. Peach looked over at Bowser, gauging his expression. "It's probably fine, I'll just turn up the music." Peach wanted to protest, but that would require a break in her silence. Yet as they drove on, the clicking noise grew louder and louder. Peach raised her eyebrows and shot Bowser a knowing look. "It's fine, trust me." He said, but his confidence waned. Finally, five songs later, after the music was at full volume and the clicking noise was still audible, Bowser pulled over. "I'm sure something just needs a little bit of tweaking under the hood," he said as he let himself out of the car. Peach considered running away, but she knew she wouldn't get far. She had foolishly chosen to wear her five inch silver heels, and her feet were still sore from the hours she had spent at the party. She exhaled a short breath of annoyance at her choice to put fashion before comfort, and hoped that Bowser would fix the car quickly.

Bowser returned to the car, his hands grimy from the engine grease. "It's as good as new!" He said cheerily. "We'll be home in no time!" That hell-hole is not my home, Peach seethed. Bowser turned the key and the engine coughed to life. The convertible stuttered forward, eventually easing back into a smooth gait. "Gummy worm?" Bowser asked. Peached wanted to inquire whether they were regular or sour, since that made all the difference, but held her tongue. "More for me I guess," Bowser said, as he tossed a few chewy candies into his mouth. "Chocolates are my favorites, but this was all they had at the gas station, I-" The car slammed to a halt, throwing both of them forwards. Peach bit back expletives as she massaged her neck. "What the hell?" Bowser muttered, as he vainly turned the key in the ignition. "Did you try the gas pedal?" Peach asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She had temporarily forgotten her silence, but now that it was broken there was no use in keeping mum. "Of course I've tried the gas pedal." Bowser answered angrily. He continued to turn the key, but nothing happened. "Come on, come on, come on," he chanted. Still nothing. Finally leaned back against the seat, defeated, and together they stared out the windshield, lost in thought. Peach's rage was replaced by an acceptance and discontented acknowledgement of the situation, and after a time, she spoke again. "We could try to call someone," she offered. "Can't. There's no service out here." Bowser responded automatically, his voice void of emotion. "I would suggest that someone might drive by and find us, but that's not going to happen, not on this road." Peach remarked. "Yeah. We're screwed." "Yup." After a pause, Peach declared, "I guess I'll have a gummy worm now." She took the bag from Bowsers hands, and grabbed one of the candies. With an almost imperceptible smirk of approval she bit into its colorful sour body.

"The closest place with a phone is a cabin-ground five miles down the road. If they pity us then maybe they'll lend us some beds for the night without a reservation. That's our best bet to find help." Bowser noted. "Five miles away?" Peach asked, her heart dropping in her chest. She cringed at the thought of walking five miles in her towering shoes on already aching feet. "It might be a little more than that, but roughly five," Bowser replied. Peach nodded and sighed with dread. "We better start now, it's already pretty late," Bowser said as he swung open his door to the highway before them. Peach gathered up her courage and opened her door, delicately placing her stiletto heel onto the rough pavement of the road. Her feet screamed in agony, but she steeled herself. The closer she was to Bowser's castle the closer she was to Mario's rescue. And for freedom she would walk a thousand miles.

In actuality, she would walk two. "Do you want me to help you push the car?" Peach asked once they were both outside. "No, you just wait there," Bowser replied, as he shoved his car to the side of the road. "You didn't leave any valuables inside, right?" Bowser inquired. "Just my optimism." Peach quipped. Bowser chuckled. "You've got a great sense of humor, you know? Just let it out more often." Peach's cheeks flushed at the compliment. Sensing her unease, Bowser continued. "So now we need to follow the roadside. There's a lot of trash and random car bits out here, so watch your step," he advised, as he picked his way along the highway. Peach watched his hulking form in front of her, noting when to step around rubble. She let her mind drift as she slowly made her way along the dark path. Her subconscious brought her back to the party.

"He wants me to meet his parents!" Daisy giggled loudly in Peach's ear. "That's wonderful Daze, I'm so happy for you." Peach said reflexively. But Peach's mind was racing. Mario had never asked her to meet his parents... Even though Peach and Mario had been dating three months longer than Daisy and Luigi, it seemed that Peach's relationship lay stagnant while Daisy's sparked with passion. Daisy had her first kiss within the first month of their relationship, while Peach had barely received more than a hug from her boyfriend."Would you like to dance?" Luigi asked, walking towards the girls dining table and interrupting Peach's thoughts. Daisy's green eyes flashed with excitement. "Of course!" she bubbled, as Luigi grasped her hands and spun her away from the dining area and onto the dance floor. Peach watched her best friend go with longing, as she found herself seated all alone. Mario was still in line at the buffet waiting to try the decadent chocolate creme brulees. Peach tried to comfort herself in the fact that he would be back soon, alleviating her solitude, but the pang in her chest remained. What difference did it make if he was with her or not, if she still felt broken either way? Peach's eyes began to sting and she knew that tears were fast approaching. Tucking her chin down she excused herself from the table, and walked out the elegant French doors, leaving the ballroom behind her.

Peach's mind was wrenched back to the present, as she fell forwards, her foot catching on an unseen rock lodged in the roadway. She screamed, and Bowser, who was ahead of her, rushed to her side. "What happened?" He asked concernedly. "I just tripped over this stupid rock." She said angrily as she pulled herself off the ground and picked the gravel out of her palms. Her hands were skinned, and her knee felt wet with what Peach hoped was water, but knew was blood. "Didn't you see it?" Bowser asked. "No, of course I didn't see it, in case you haven't noticed, it's night time." Peach said wryly. "What difference does that make?" Bowser inquired. "Wait," he continued, "you mean you can only see in the day?" "Well yeah," Peach answered. "But it's not that bad, let's just keep going," she suggested as she took a step forward. Her leg buckled, her feet shooting with pain. She righted herself, narrowly avoiding a fall, though Bowser's arms were poised to catch her. "Peach, you've got to stop. You can't walk like this." He urged. "I'll be fine," she responded, as she took a miniscule step forward, wincing at the pain. "You can't even see, you're injured, and you're in pain. There's no way you can keep this up for three more miles." Bowser said. "Really, I'll be fine. I'd rather walk than wait for you to get help." Peach responded. "You won't have to wait, or walk, if I carry you." Bowser replied with a smirk.

AN: Hi! This is my very first story that I have ever published on Fanfiction and truth be told I'm a little nervous! Please let me know what you think of this story and ways that I can make it better. Really I just want attention :-) Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chatter

"Oh no!" Peach protested. "Don't you dare try to carry me anywhere!" "I know it's not your first choice," Bowser soothed. "My first choice? My first choice would be to remain at the gala with my friends!" Peach said, her voice raising. "Obviously that's not going to happen. One way or another we will make it to the cabin-ground. I won't risk leaving you behind. So are you walking there in pain? Or letting me take you there?" Bowser asked, his voice firm. Peach knew from experience that arguing with him would only waste time. They were both too stubborn for that. The connotations of both options raced through her mind. Her body ached and even barefoot her feet couldn't endure much longer. She would be slow going at best, immobile at worst. The far quicker option loomed in her mind. But to have his scaly claws around her frame? Her stomach felt queasy with the thought of his body so close to hers. Was a relief from physical pain worth an onslaught of social discomfort? "So, what's it going to be?" Bowser inquired, his limited patience spent. Peach hated the perceptible eagerness that he tried to hide. Finally she spoke, her tone stern and authoritative. "Only because of these unforeseen circumstances, will I allow you to take me the rest of the way. But if you try to pick me up again after this I swear to Stars that I will wreck misery and havoc upon not only you, but also your kingdom." Even though his face was obscured by the night, Peach was sure that Bowser was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow Peachy, that was one of the most villainous threats I have ever heard. Probably because you learned from the best." He remarked lightly, attempting to dissipate the tension between them. "Let's just get this over with," Peach replied, desperate to end Bowser's small talk. "Ok, I'll just support your back and legs," Bowser murmured, carefully placing his hands around her torso and under her knees. "Three... Two... One..." He counted, as he gently lifted her up to his chest, cradling her in his arms.

Instead of gagging, as she anticipated, Peach's first reaction was surprise. He's a lot taller than I thought, Peach mused, noticing the pavement beneath them seemed much farther away. "Please don't drop me." Peach pleaded involuntarily. "I wouldn't dream of it." Bowser replied easily. Silence crept between them, interrupted by the chirping of crickets in a near by field. Peach's body was rigid against the movement of his gait, and she didn't dare move a muscle. "The moon looks cool." Bowser awkwardly remarked, desperately trying to strike up conversation. "When I was little I wanted to be an astronomer and study the stars." Peach blinked twice in surprise. "When I was little," she began, "I wanted to be a pastry chef. I dreamed of opening up my own business and everything. I imagined people traveling from far-distant lands just to try my signature baked goods." She laughed softly to herself. "Those dreams don't last long among nobility." "I know," Bowser affirmed gravely. "I don't think they realized all that we give up to lead them." Peach nodded. Bowser understood what Mario never could: crushing and ever-present predestined responsibility. Though he empathized with her condition, he would never be able to fully grasp the loss of self that both she and Bowser endured to become nobility. But who would they be without the unattainable expectations? "What would you do if you weren't royal?" She asked him, curious. He paused for a few moments. "I would kill Mario." He answered with certainty. "Why?" Peach asked, worried. "Because I hate him." Bowser replied matter-of-factly. "I hate his ugly face. I hate his phony voice. I hate the fuzzy black slug that he calls a mustache. I hate his tacky red hat. And I hate that he doesn't have to steal you away to spend time with you." "Oh. I see." Peach responded, unsure of what to say.

"What would you do if you weren't royal?" Bowser inquired, throwing the question back to the asker. "I would live on a tropical beach, and wake up everyday to see the sunshine and hear the waves break right outside my door." "I'm surprised you wouldn't open up a bake-shop in the Mushroom Kingdom," Bowser commented. "Stars no. If I had a choice I'd leave that place just like Rosalina did. Don't get me wrong, I love my kingdom, but there are certain things there that tear me up." Peach confessed. "Is that why you were alone when I found you at the party?" Bowser asked. Peach winced at the twinge of pain in her chest. "I'd rather not talk about that." She said, her voice soft. Bowser continued walking, but slower, as he silently calculated the best course of action. Minutes dragged by. The silence was overwhelming. Finally, he spoke.

"Knock Knock."

"Stars no."

"Cash."

"Please stop."

"I think you mean to say cash who? And no thanks, but I'll take a peanut if you've got one."

"That was your best conversation starter? A knock knock joke?" Peach asked, incredulous. "We're talking aren't we?" Bowser replied with a grin. "Yes, I suppose we are." Peach replied, grudging respect buried in her voice. "But really Bowser, that joke was almost as terrible as you are." "Do you know a better one?" Bowser challenged. Together they walked forward into the night, past the hills covered in darkness and the sky bulging with stars. Their laugher echoed and rang about the deserted highway, drowning loneliness in its wake.

A/N: Oh my God I wrote another chapter! I hope this one was as good as, if not better, than the last one. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter or the story in general! It really makes my day to see that someone else used their precious time to read my work. Have a wonderful day!


	3. Ring A Ling

As the night waned on, Peach slowly felt more relaxed. With nothing else to pass the time, they laughed and chatted away, their routine conflict momentarily forgotten. "That's your favorite movie? It's so ridiculous!" Bowser marveled. "But life is ridiculous. And I'd rather watch a movie that underscores that than a movie that I can actually relate to." Peach explained. "Yes, because when they made a movie about cyclones made of sharks they wanted to be profound." Bowser replied sarcastically. "Shark-clone is obviously a metaphor for life's unpredictability." He finished. "Exactly. Now you get it." Peach smiled. She was about to needle him about his favorite movie when she noticed a faint light as they turned around the hill's bend. "Look!" She exclaimed, excited. "We're almost there!"

They continued to trek through the darkness towards the beacon in the distance. Although her time with Bowser wasn't nearly as terrible as Peach had anticipated, she was looking forward to getting some time alone. And once she had gained a good night's rest she would be able to call Mario, who would fight Bowser and bring her back to her kingdom. That's how the cycle always ended. "Hopefully they have rooms available," Bowser commented as they neared the cabin-ground. Peach nodded, and shuddered at the possibility of being turned away. In the faint moonlight she could make out a large rickety lodge structure, its silhouette covering the mass of stars behind it. "Hopefully somebody's in there..." Peach added. For an instant she feared they had stumbled across a haunted house, but she brushed the thought away like cobwebs from rafters. A chilling hush fell over the pair as they pressed onward, determined to find refuge.

"Here we are," Bowser narrated, as they turned away from the edge of the highway and crept towards the abandoned front porch. An old lantern was hung from the supportive beams, which cast the light that they had followed, and a disused rocking chair rested neglected in the far corner. "I'll return you to the ground, your highness." Bowser said lightly. Peach couldn't tell if Bowser was joking or not. But slowly, he eased her back to the earth, delicately, deliberately, he set her free. The pain returned to Peach's legs and feet as she stood, but it was no longer unbearable. She suddenly felt cold, realizing the warmth that she had taken for granted in Bower's arms. She shivered and stepped onto the porch. Hesitantly they approached the front door. "Should we knock?" Peach asked. "I think this is a door-bell situation." Bowser replied, as he reached forward and jammed the button repeatedly with his finger. "Bowser! That's rude! You're only supposed to ring it once!" Peach chided. "But this is an emergency!" Bowser replied, indignant. "Still, as a general rule, one should-" Peach was interrupted by the sound of footsteps descending stairs from within the lodge. Bowser and Peach immediately quelled their bickering. They heard the figure approach the door, and in a shaky voice call out, "who's there?" "Our car broke down as we were travelling, and we badly need some help." Bowser answered. "Please," he added, giving a pointed look to Peach. A moment later a quiet mechanical latching noise was heard inside, followed by the door's opening. Mustering up her bravery, Peach took a cautious step forward.

To her surprise, an elderly Koopa woman greeted them warmly and ushered them inside. Peach's reluctance forgotten, she glanced around the expansive room. The interior of the lodge was furnished quaintly, with lucky horse-shoes and deer antlers hanging from the rafters, and an old bear-skin rug lying on the wooden floor. "Right this way to the front desk." The woman called, as she led them to an old oak counter that had a rusted bell and a clipboard resting upon it. The room smelled vaguely of canned cherries and vanilla, which warmed Peach's nose and chest. They arrived at the counter, and the woman began flipping through papers on her clipboard. "Just in luck, you two. We have one room available, off the south ridge. Normally we charge a small fee for non-reservations, but it seems as though you two have been through enough." She clicked her pen, revealing the sharp tip. "Now, who will I register the room to? Mr. and Mrs.?"

"Koopa." Bowser answered firmly.

Peach's eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth to protest when Bowser grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Hard. "I'll be right back," the Koopa woman said. "I just need to grab the room key from the back room." She turned around and went through the doorway behind her, and, with the soft close of the door, left Peach and Bowser in solitude. "Get your hands off me!" Peach hissed, ripping her hand out of his. She continued, her voice low but harsh. "Why would you say that? Are you an idiot?!" She asked, fury bubbling in her stomach. "As if taking me away from my friends wasn't bad enough, now I have to pretend to be wed to you?!" Bowser had backed away from her, but his eyes tore into hers in annoyance. "Have you no faith in me? After all these years you still think you're smarter than me?" His voice dropped to a low growl. "This area is very old-fashioned. She would have never let us rent the room if she knew we weren't married. I saved us." His voice rang with conviction. "Did you save us?" Peach questioned shrilly. "Or were you just seizing an opportunity to live out your fantasy?" Bowser paused. She would never know if he intended to reply or not, since they were interrupted by the return of the Koopa woman. "Here's the key for you. We accept either cash or checks." She said cheerily, oblivious to the tension in the room. Out of her peripheral vision Peach saw that Bowser removed a checkbook and began to pay for the room. But her focus was else where. Her eyes frantically scanned the room for a telephone. Finally she spied an old pay-phone in the corner. Her heart dropped in her chest, as she realized that she was going to do the unthinkable: disrupt history.

A/N: Thank you all for your kind comments, it melts my heart to see a new follower or review! I apologize for not being able to update this story with as much diligence as I would like, but I promise that I will continue to add to it until it is finished! I hope you all have a fantastic day! Much Love, Guardian.


	4. Tricky

"Your cabin number is 34. Just follow the marked trail and make a right and you'll find it. Have a pleasant stay!" The elderly Koopa said merrily. Peach's eyes caught Bowser fingering the key in his hand, a nervous habit. "Thanks for everything!" He called with fake enthusiasm, and Peach followed his lead as they left the lodge. The darkness greeted them harshly, reminding them of their former journey. "You want me to take you to the cabin?" Bowser asked, conscious of Peach's sore feet and limited eye sight. "I'll walk, thank you." Peach said icily. They quickly found the sign directing them towards the path to the cabins. Opposed to the roadside, the trail was broad and clear of debris. Peach's gait was steady as she kept time with Bowser, and the only sound perceptible was the crunch of the gravel and rippling chirp of crickets. While she walked, she plotted. How would she use the phone without Bower knowing? Would he trust her alone long enough for her to run to the lodge? While lost in thought, her pain was nearly bearable. Suddenly she saw the cluster of cabins in the distance. Peach's heart lifted slightly in her chest, as she realized that the distance between the lodge and the cabin was not nearly as vast as she had expected. Maybe, just maybe, her plan might work.

Still in silence, Bowser approached the cabin door and inserted the key. With a twist and a moan the hinge gave way, and a wave of musty air rolled over them. Peach followed him inside and flicked on the single light switch by the door. Her eyes flew across the shrunken room, and she was shocked to find only a small round table and chairs pushed into the corner, and a singular bed which served as the only furnishings. One bed?! Peach had expected to find the walls lined with bunk beds, like all of the cabins she had stayed in as a Nature Scout. Her sides felt squeezed like a water bottle. Her throat constricted, and she forced herself to breathe. "Not exactly home sweet home..." Bowser commented. "Nope." Peach squeaked, her tongue bone-dry. "Maybe the bathroom will have those little soaps that old people hoard." Bowser said hopefully, as they made their way towards the sliding door at the back of the cabin. No little soaps were in sight, only an unsightly wooden toilet and yellowed sink. Peach's mind scrambled into overdrive, as she desperately tried to come up with a way out. "Speaking of soap," Peach began, "I have to use my facial moisturizer every night or else my skin gets dry. I wonder if the front-desk woman has some lotion I could borrow..." "I could go ask her for you." Bowser said quickly, eager to please as always. "That's very kind of you, but I'm sure that you wouldn't have any idea of which kind of cream I'm looking for." Peach paused, giving ample time for Bowser's small brain to absorb that information. "I think it would be faster," Peach said slowly, "if I went to the lodge and asked for some." Bowser's eyes shined slightly with understanding. Did he realize her plan? "I think it would be faster," He said slyly, "if we both went to look for it together." Annoyance buzzed under Peach's skin, but she kept her face clear and open. "This seems like a job for one person," she started. "One person who wants to alert the Mushroom Kingdom of their absence," Bowser finished. "You can't fool me that easily, Peachy." Peach grimaced at the nickname. "Come on, let's go find that lotion. If we're lucky, we might find some little soaps too." Peach refused to meet his gaze as she evaluated her options. She could always give up on an early rescue and wait for Mario to save her at Bowser's castle, as usual. But that would require some sort of compromise, or lack there of, on their sleeping situation. She could keep trying to distract Bowser, but there was no guarantee that she would be able to remove herself long enough to call for help. Finally, she set her crystalline blue eyes on his amber-brown ones, and made her choice. "Ok, let's go back to the lodge." With an eyebrow raise and tilt of his head Bowser nodded, and escorted Peach back out the door. The hinge still screamed.

They rapped twice on the lodge door, but the Koopa woman did not answer. Bowser rang the bell a grand total of twelve times, but still no reply. Peach's heart slid deep into her gut in disappointment. What did she do to deserve this evening's fateful turn of events? "I guess she's not there." Bowser said. He started fiddling with the room key again. Peach frantically tried to scrape together a new plan, but her tired mind refused to cooperate. Her thoughts gave out, and her eyes absently fixed upon the brassy gleam of the keys in the lantern-light. The keys! "Try the room key in the lodge door," Peach suggested. She crossed her fingers and prayed to the Stars that the lock would give. To her great surprise, the key twisted in the inlet, and the door loosened in its frame. With a hard shove, Bowser shouldered the door open. "Good thinking. I'm surprised you're so gifted at breaking and entering!" Bowser joked. Peach fixed him with a hard look, which he met with laugher.

Peach felt uneasy about their "trespassing," but she knew that it was the only way to facilitate her escape. Bowser, however, showed no discomfort, and rooted through the lodge's cabinets and chests looking for the lotion. "Is this it?" He asked, holding up a stapler. "I'm just not sure, since I wouldn't have any idea of what you're looking for." "No that's not it, good guess though," Peach replied with absent-minded sarcasm. He had continued this running joke since they began their search, and showed no sign of stopping. "What about this?" "That's an envelope, Bowser." Peach ran her hand underneath the faded couch cushions in the far corner of the room. Stealthily, she slipped the spare change that she found into the inside of her sleeve. "Is this lotion?" A paper clip dangled from his fingers. "Why don't you check upstairs? You can collect everything that you think might be moisturizing, and I'll look through it all when you're done." Peach replied, her patience wearing thin. "Sounds good!" Bowser said, and turned around to ascend the stairs. Peach waited with baited breath until the sound of his heavy foot falls faded. Then she flung herself up from the couch and to the phone, gritting her teeth in pain. Urgently, she shoved the money into the slot, and dialed Mario's number. Pick up, pick up, pick up, she pleaded while the other line rang. She wasn't sure how many minutes she had purchased, but she knew she didn't have much time. Finally, she heard a click on the other line.

"Hello?"

His voice brought tears to her eyes.

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was the hardest by far for me to write! I hope that it is still the same caliber as my others, despite the challenges that it threw at me. Please comment and follow this story, I cannot express how deeply meaningful it is to see that someone enjoyed my work. Have a marvelous day! Much Love, Guardian.


	5. Namesake

"Mario, Mario it's me, Peach. I-"

"It's three o' clock in the morning, why are you calling me?"

"That's just it, Bowser took me away from that party and the car started making weird noises and he said that we were fine but then the music was too loud and the car broke even over the music and we had to walk away from the broken heap but actually he carried me here and now we're stuck in some back-country cabin site in a cabin that has only one bed and he's just as obnoxious as ever and told the front-desk woman that we're married and my feet are aching and my knee is scratched up and I hate it here and I can't stand it any longer."

"Wait... What?"

"I don't have time to explain it again! Just come rescue me, ok?"

"Look, Peach, it's late and I have no idea where you are, but I know you must be far away and scared. But hasn't Bowser done crazy stuff before? This is no different from his usual antics. I'm sure he'll probably take you to his castle and when he does I'll be there waiting."

"But can't you see that this time is worse than all the others?! Please, please, get me out of here."

"Peach you know that I would do anything for you, but its really late, and I'm so tired I probably shouldn't be driving..."

"Don't you care about me? I shouldn't be surprised. If I'm not worth kissing I'm not worth saving."

"What are you saying?!"

"Never mind. Just go back to sleep. You'll be as useful to me as you are awake."

She hung up with forty two seconds left.

A/N: I tried a bit of a new format here to switch things up, I hope it wasn't annoying. If you hate it don't worry, I'll switch back to normal on subsequent chapters. Also I recently read "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" which I would recommend if you want a humorous and nonsensical sci-fi read. The number of seconds Peach has left on her phone call is a nod to the book. I hope you all have a fantastic day! Don't Panic! Much Love, Guardian


	6. Turning Point

Bowser came thundering down the stairs a short while later. His arms were laden with miniature shampoo bottles and soap bars. "Jack pot!" He exclaimed as he neared Peach. She hastily rubbed her face with her palms and hoped that her skin didn't look too flushed. "You're welcome," he said casually, tossing a bottle of lotion at her. "That old lady had so much stashed away in the cupboards upstairs. I told you old people hoard these things." Peach nodded numbly. "Shall we head back, now that you've found your precious lotion?" She recognized he was only asking to be polite. He knew the answer to his question. "Sure, let's go." With strength she didn't know she had, she followed Bowser away from the lodge and towards the inevitable discomfort that loomed inside the cabin.

"I am so tired," Bowser said emphatically, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. "I can't wait to go to bed." Peach's eyes lingered on the bed in the center of the cabin. It was relatively small, and though it could support two people easily, it would just barely accommodate them, given that Bowser surpassed an average human's size. With a feigned look of innocence, he mildly asked, "which side of the bed do you like to sleep on?" "The side that I don't have to share." Peach retorted as she unscrewed the lotion bottle and rubbed the moisturizer onto her face. "I'm not sleeping on the floor Peachy." Bowser steadily replied. "Besides, I don't think there's enough spare room there for either of us." Peach raised her eyebrows with mock-interest and dryly inquired, "Well, then what do you suppose we do, Bowser?" His name rolled out of her mouth like a hiss. "I guess, at the very least, we each use the bed. You need to get off your feet and I need the beauty rest, it's the perfect compromise." Peach ignored his joke and grimly stared down at the mattress in front of them. She could see that he knew she would give. His eyes examined her face and appraised the response. Had she more energy, she would have argued further. Had she hope of nearing rescue, she would have refused his offer. But all she clutched were dashed hopes and failed plans. "I'll take the left side," she conceded, avoiding his gaze by focusing on screwing the cap back onto the lotion. He was still smiling when she looked back up. "Anything for you," Bowser said gently, as he crossed to the left covers and tugged them loose for her, as one would courteously pull out a chair from a dinner table for their date.

Peach lay plastered against the sheets, her back adhered the mattress. She always slept on her side, but tonight she did not want to turn her back, or her front for that matter, to Bowser. Of course he would never do anything to her. The years of their cyclical interactions had given him plenty of opportunities, but he never took them. If he had it in him, he would have already. But still, she didn't want to let her guard down. As her thoughts swirled, Bowser returned from turning off the light by the door and plopped himself down on the mattress. In the dim light she could see that he was facing towards her. Her first thought was that he wanted to sear the image of her lying next to him into his mind, but then she realized that his decision was influenced primarily by his shell. Had he faced away, the spikes that protruded from the it would have punctured the bed, or worse, her. "How do you sleep with those spikes?" She asked. "I usually take the shell off and sleep in pajamas, but obviously I don't have any with me right now," Bowser explained pointedly. Peach was glad he kept his shell on. "But it's not so bad. I haven't been getting great sleep even in comfortable clothes, so tonight won't be anything different," he continued. Peach declined to ask about his insomnia. After a few moments of curt silence, he changed subjects.

"Did the lotion work out ok?" "Yes, thank you." "I was thrilled to find it with my soaps." "What is so special about the tiny bath stuff?" Peach asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "They make the best passive aggressive gifts. When people receive them, they know you spent nothing on the tacky present, and the fun is watching them pretend to like it to be nice!" "Sounds like a lot of fun." Peach said sarcastically. "It really is. But my favorite is putting meatballs on a stick and covering them in melted chocolate, so it looks like a cake pop. The expressions on people's faces make it well worth the effort!" "Bowser that's disgusting!" "It's hilarious! Honestly Peach it sounds like you don't know how to have fun," he teased. "Ok ok ok, one time, on April Prank Day, I made Mario brownies, but really it was just sponge squares covered in chocolate frosting and sprinkles." Peach giggled as Bowser erupted into laugher next to her. "You're perfect. I wish I would have seen the look on his face!" He wheezed out between chuckles. Uncontrollably, Peach's heart fluttered in her chest at his compliment. "That's brilliant Peachy." "It was funny but he was so mad! And I felt guilty because he never participates in April Prank Day, so it was kind of unfair of me to mess with him. Looking back I think he deserved it." "Why?" He inquired with rapt attention. "It's complicated, but basically he isn't being the person that I need him to be for me." Bowser muttered something under his breath. Silence permeated the cabin. "Do you love him?" Bowser asked suddenly. "What?" Peach questioned, needing more time to think. "I said, do you love him?" Her thoughts froze. "I uh, well, I, yes, yes. I do. We're just going through a rough patch, that's all." "Is that why you were alone at the party?" "Partly." She answered, not wanting to disclose all of the details. He paused for a second, choosing a course of action. "You know, you can't really change people, Peach. As you friend, I think you should break up with him." "Of course you would say that." She replied, rolling her eyes. "And when you finally come around and realize that he's an asshole, know that I will always be ready to step into his place if you want me to." "I'll keep that in mind," she said good-naturedly, feeling a swell of conflicting emotions that warmed her insides but left her with a twinge of nausea. "Good night, Peach." "Good night, Bowser." She responded, relaxing as their conversation came to an end. She closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side, wriggling into the covers. Together they resembled two curled croissants on a baking sheet. Both slept better than they had in ages.

A/N: I apologize for my extended absence, but I hope that this chapter's content makes up for it! As far as a behind-the-scenes-look goes for my writing, my characters aren't inspired by a singular person, but have been given life for themselves from bits and pieces of real people. A great deal of them comes from myself, the most clear being Bowser's humor. I have in fact performed the meatball-cake pop and sponge-brownie pranks, but I have yet to give someone a hotel soap as a present, however, it's on my to-do list :-) I hope you all have a fantastic day and please comment what you thought of this chapter! I love feedback and suggestions. Thank you all so much. Words cannot express my gratitude. Much love, Guardian.


	7. Green

Peach woke up nose to nose with Bowser. A scream curdled in her throat. For a second she had forgotten yesterday's unfortunate turn of events. Heart sinking in her chest as her memory returned, she quietly rolled over and looked out the window. Early morning light glowed warmly outside. Peach's stomach grumbled, reminding her that the last things that she had eaten were the gummy worms in Bowser's car. Next to her, Bowser murmured something and twitched before lying still. She wondered when he would get up, and debated waking him to get food. She would go herself if she could, but she didn't have any money. She lay back again and closed her eyes. Peach decided that she would give him a bit more time, but if he wasn't up after an hour she would wake him. As she rested, her thoughts drifted back to the party...

"Ready to go?" Mario asked, his blue eyes vacant. Peach knew he hated these fancy parties, but would go if she asked him to. Daisy and Luigi were already waiting for them in the limousine, but Peach was putting the final touches on her hair. "Almost there. Your bowtie is crooked by the way." She set down her hairspray and turned away from the mirror to readjust his neck piece. "Thank you." He said. His tone was flat and disinterested. Peach added a final curl and shower of hairspray. "Will you help me get my necklace?" She questioned. She could do it herself, but she would rather Mario gently clasp the jewelry around her neck. He nodded politely and drew his arms around her to secure the pendant. Peach silently hoped that while they were so close he would kiss her cheek. He quietly receded. Deflated, Peach strapped on her shimmery silver heels. Without a word between them, they left the dressing room and walked elegantly towards the limo, the same civil distance between them as there always was.

At the gala Peach's mood brightened. She loved looking at the expensive dresses that the other girls wore and watching the talented dancers in the ballroom. The music was performed by a swing band, and she couldn't help but tap her foot with the rhythm. "Should we dance or eat first?" Daisy asked. "Eat," the brothers said in unison. They all chuckled, and made their way to the buffet. Ahead of them, Daisy and Luigi joked and laughed with each other, while Peach and Mario maintained small talk. "It's really beautiful in here," Peach commented. "Yeah," Mario agreed. She waited for him to say something else, but he continued to silently look around the room. She returned to admiring the dresses. Across the room she noticed a beautiful brunette wearing a sultry red dress that left little to the imagination. Although she tried to be kind to everyone, Peach couldn't help but wonder why the woman decided to dress so scandalously. Was she trying to win the affection of one of the rich men at the party? To her surprise, the brunette made eye contact with Mario and suddenly strutted towards them. "Mario?" She asked, her voice seductive and low coupled with a smile that loomed on her dark lips. Peach's heart quickened in her chest and her defenses flew up. How did her boyfriend know this harlot?! "Pauline?" Mario questioned incredulous, his blue eyes sparking. "Stars, it's been ages!" "I know," Pauline smiled to herself, "I'm a singer now." "Really?" Peach could tell that he was enthralled in conversation and wouldn't take the time to introduce her. "I'm actually performing tonight. That's my band over there, I was just doing my vocal warm ups when I saw you." "I'm sorry to interrupt," Peach butted in, "but how do you two know each other?" Mario's gaze flattened as he was pulled out of the brunette's lurid blue eyes. "Oh, um, she's a family friend." Peach was curious why he had never mentioned the woman before. Luckily, the brunette could identify the tension that wreathed around them. "Well, it was wonderful seeing you again Mario, and meeting you in person Princess Peach, but I'd better get backstage. I'm on in fifteen minutes. I hope you enjoy the show!" "Break a leg!" Mario called out, eying the swing of her hips as she strutted away.

Throughout the night, Peach watched Mario gaze upon the brunette on stage. Peach conceded that she was, in fact, a gifted singer, her deep intoxicating voice blended perfectly with the blues-y snarl of the trumpets and the plaintive saxophones. After another roar of applause from the crowd at the end of a song, Peach couldn't stand watching the pair any longer. Her eyes drifted to her plate, but she had lost her appetite. It just wasn't fair! Peach compulsively stroked her blonde locks, lost in thought. She was the epitome of a proper young lady, exhibiting all the traits of a suitable match: generosity, compassion, kindness, grace, poise... And for Star's sake she was a princess! And yet, somehow, Mario wasn't enamored with her.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be taking a brief break now, but will be on again shortly." Pauline announced as she finished her first performance for the night. "Wasn't she amazing?" Mario asked, his attention finally focused on Peach. "She can carry a tune," she said icily. "The trills, the vibrato, the stage presence... She's going places." Mario looked like he wanted to say more, but after a glance at Peach he thought better of it. "Looks like they opened up the dessert portion of the buffet. Do you want to get something?" He inquired. "I'm not feeling too well all of sudden, but you go ahead." Peach replied. "Ok, those chocolate creme brulees look pretty tasty. I'll be back," he remarked before he and Luigi left the table. With Mario gone, Peach began chatting with Daisy. And that was when she learned that Daisy would be meeting Luigi's parents. The news was too much for her to bear. Once Daisy had been whisked away onto the dance floor with Luigi, Peach knew that she needed to get away and compose herself. With silent tears rolling down her cheeks she ran out of the main room and down to the garden. The sun was beginning to set, but with it came a slight chill to the air, causing guests to prefer to observe its beauty inside rather than out. Still, not wanting to be seen and dignified as always, Peach hid behind a lilac bush and wept.

She cried for a time before she began to pull herself together. She could have continued for a while, but she knew that her friends were probably looking for her and she didn't want them to worry. Slowly Peach emerged from the bush, and stepped onto the open grass. The smell of the flowers still clung to her. She began walking back towards the gala, hoping that her eyes didn't look too red and bleary. Little did she know that she would never reenter the party, due to a certain royal Koopa. The girl who fell apart at the party would have never guessed that the night would unfurl the way it had. Although it certainly wasn't what she had planned, a tiny part of Peach was grateful for the opportunity to prove her resourcefulness and flexibility. She looked over at Bowser sleeping next to her. It hadn't been an hour but she didn't want to wait any longer for breakfast. Softly, she touched his shoulder. "Hey, um, hey, time to wake up." She said, praying that he wouldn't flambé her for pulling him back into reality. His eyes filtered open. "Hello gorgeous," he replied, with a smile so bright it put the dawn's gleam to shame.

A/N: Long time no see! I'm sorry that it's been so long. Unfortunately I needed to have some oral surgery done, so I have been out of commission for a couple weeks. I must admit, originally I envisioned this story to be about five chapters. Now it looks like it's going to be roughly nine. I have learned so much in the process of writing this tale. I am deeply appreciative of every subscriber, follower, and comment that I have been blessed with, and will continue to immensely value the support. As always, much love, Guardian.


	8. Press and Hold

"That's very flattering, but can we please get some breakfast instead of wasting time?" Peach responded, trying to make light of his compliment.

"Just ten more minutes, come on." Bowser argued, wriggling into the pillows.

"You've already had plenty of time to sleep in!" Peach retorted. She was met with fake snores. With an eye roll Peach yanked the cushion out from under Bowser's head.

"Alright fine, we'll go get breakfast. Just because I know that in a few seconds you'll start hitting me with that pillow." Bowser joked.

Peach climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash her face and attempt to brush her hair. She combed her fingers through it the best that she could, but despite her efforts she still looked disheveled. Her blonde mane was slightly frizzy and snarly, her under-eyes were puffy, and her dress rippled with wrinkles. Gorgeous? Peach sniffed with disdain. Obviously Bowser was just trying to charm her. At least no one from the Mushroom Kingdom would see her looking like this. With mustered confidence, she stepped out of the bathroom and greeted Bowser by the door.

* * *

"I still have to call the tow truck, so before breakfast we need to stop in the lodge." He told her, as he opened the door.

"Ok fine, but then food." She replied, stepping outside.

"What does her majesty desire for her royal breakfast?" He said with a pompous accent.

"The most exquisite royal cereal: Fungi Flakes." She replied in a stuffy voice. Together they made their way towards the lodge.

"That's the most boring cereal there is!" Bowser exclaimed, returning to his normal speaking voice.

"It's not boring, it's just simple. It's not overwhelming or too sugary," she declared. "What's your favorite cereal Bowser, Chocolate Bob-omb Swirly Marshmallow Cookie Bites?"

"Of course not. It's Extra Chocolatey Chocolate Bob-omb Swirly Marshmallow Cookie Bites." He answered, sticking his tongue out at her.

The front desk woman greeted them as kindly as she had the night before, blissfully unaware of the depletion of her soap stash. While Bowser dialed the tow company, Peach chatted politely with the elderly Koopa.

"This is a lovely establishment," she began sweetly, "how long has this place been running?"

"My late parents bought the land back in the early days of King Emilio IV's reign. They were young and in love, and determined to make something for themselves. Despite the many nay-sayers, they took out a loan and started their very own bed and breakfast. It's been in the family ever since."

"What a wonderful way to keep their memory alive." Peach noted reverently.

"Yes, it is. And that is why whenever freshly-eloped couples come to my door I waive the non-reservation fee, in honor of my parents." The Koopa woman stated.

"That's very kind of you," Peach said cordially, unaware of the underlying implication of the woman's comment. Suddenly the meaning dawned on her. "Oh I think you have the wrong idea, we-"

"You don't need to hide anything from me, Dearie. Your clothes alone reveal that you're a long way from home, let alone the shaken look in both your eyes and your husbands', the hesitation when I asked for your last names, and the absent wedding ring all tell of your bravery. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Peach knew that her only option was to play along. She was far too tangled in the conversation to back out. "Thank you. You don't know what a relief that is."

Luckily Bowser finished his call and interrupted their conversation. "Thank you so much for everything," he said, addressing the Koopa woman. "If the breakfast is as good as the service I know we'll be in for a treat."

Together they turned towards the door. Bowser offered his outstretched hand. Keeping up the façade, Peach delicately placed her hand in his. And there it stayed, even after they were out of the front desk woman's eyesight.

* * *

The dining hall was nearly empty, but a few other people milled about, sitting on hay bales or selecting food from the kitchen area. Peach and Bowser ambled towards the smell of freshly baked bread and brewed coffee. Peach was disappointed that they did not have Fungi Flakes, or any cereal for that matter, but she settled on a warm apple cinnamon muffin and banana. Once seated on a hay bale, she nibbled the muffin and was impressed with the sweet flavor. Bowser sat across from her, eating his breakfast and talking between bites.

"So the tow truck guy can't come until 3:00pm at the latest, which is about the same time that one of my chauffeurs will pick us up and drive us home. So in the meantime, maybe we could go on a hike, or play a board game, or do what freshly-eloped couples do..."

"Bowser!" Peach scolded. "I thought you were calling the towing company!"

"I was. They put me on hold." He replied, smiling.

"So naturally eves dropping was the best way to fill your time." She retorted sarcastically.

"I'm so glad you understand. Thank you. You don't what a relief that is." He parroted.

Peach simply rolled her eyes and continued to eat her muffin. A break in conversation crept between them. Peach glanced around the room and noticed that they were nearly alone. Only three other people remained in the hall.

"So I'm guessing a hike then?" Bowser asked, drawing Peach back to their conversation.

"Maybe not today. I don't exactly have the shoes for it." Peach answered, gesturing towards her silver heels.

"I could always carry you. Since we're married and all, I might as well-"

Suddenly, the front doors shot opened to reveal a new comer. The figure advanced forward slowly, savoring each step. In an instant recognition hit Peach so hard she lost her breath. The hair, the eyes, the red hat: it was Mario. Instinctively, she raced past Bowser and towards him. Her hands flew to his sides, seeking a hug, but instead of embracing her he pinned his body against hers, dipped her slightly, and kissed her firmly, lips pressed like a vise on her mouth. Peach's eyes went wide with surprise, her thoughts moving so quickly she could hardly comprehend what had happened. It was over fast, and when he parted she felt like she had resurfaced and come up for air. The look on Bowser's face was one she had never seen before, and would never forget. Mario's face was clouded with rage.

"What's this I hear, Monster, about forcing my girlfriend into marriage with you?!" Mario challenged, moving steadily towards his opponent, leaving Peach in her cyclical position as an onlooker.

"Let's just say Peach came to her senses and realized that your height isn't the only area where you come up short." Bowser replied, stroking the fire and tension between them.

Time stretched like taffy. Peach could see it all unfurl in heightened detail, every bead of sweat and pore pronounced. Mario's fist slowly recoiled, and Bowser lethargically released fire from his throat. For a moment they hung, just as they always had, balanced and immovable, immortal and unchanging. But instantly time snapped back into place. Bowser and Mario charged forward, running with years and years of past battles coursing through their veins, ruthless with the pain of each scar, burn and bruise. This was the part Peach hated. But she could not bear to look away.

A/N: Almost done folks! One more chapter to go. I am very appreciative of the comments about the layout of my work, and hopefully this new formatting makes it easier to read. Please let me know what you think of the changes, and/or my story, and/or my writing ability in the comments. I read each and every one and am infinitely grateful for the feedback. Inside Look: Originally Mario was not going to kiss Peach at all in this story, but I thought that the kiss would serve nicely to fuel tension and add drama. Also of all the things that challenged me in this story, coming up with fake cereal took the longest. Have a wonderful day! Much love, Guardian.


	9. Flames

Bowser released a barrage of fire balls from his mouth. Mario quickly ducked, dodging the first, but was met with a second streaming towards his face. He quickly leapt upward, instincts saving him. But soon the flaming orbs that hurtled at him came faster and faster, and Peach could see that Mario struggled to keep up. Jump. Run. Jump. Jump. Jump. Had Bowser not been busy lobbing the fire balls at his opponent, Peach was sure he would have started taunting his rival. Suddenly a fire ball nicked Mario's right ear. Peach could smell singed hair, and Mario's hands flew to the side of his face to inspect the damage. With his focus broken, he almost didn't see the flaming orb flying towards his chest. A mere inch from contact, Mario dropped to the ground to let the fireball pass over him. Peach could tell that the attacks were coming too fast. Mario had no chance to stand back up and fight. He was trapped.

Bowser smirked slightly as he continued to spew fireballs. He began to advance towards Mario, watching him roll and crawl to avoid getting hit. As Bowser closed the distance between them, the attacks slowed. Peach could picture what he was going to do, but didn't have the strength to turn away. Once Bowser was within an arm's reach of Mario, he shut his mouth, halting the fire balls, and grabbed his opponent. With all of his strength he threw Mario against the wall. Mario hit the wooden logs with a sickening crunch. His body slid to the ground, and Peach's heart quickened, realizing that she could not determine if Mario was conscious. But that fact did not deter Bowser. He cackled and picked up Mario again. Again he slammed his body into the wall. Again Mario fell to the floor. But as Bowser leisurely walked towards his fallen rival, Peach thought she saw Mario's hand twitch. While Bowser advanced, Mario slowly reached his hands around one of the hay bales that had been used for seating. Before Bowser could grab him a third time, Mario summoned all of his strength and threw the bale at Bowser. Instinctively, Bowser released a fireball to block the object. Unfortunately, he failed to acknowledge the object's flammability.

The whole bale caught fire, and sent a shower of flaming strands upon Bowser. Being a Koopa, he was immune to the flames, but the floor of the dining room was not. The fire quickly consumed the hay, and began to gnaw away at the wooden floor. Peach's eyes were pulled away from the smoldering planks when she heard a thundering noise, and realized that Bowser had flung one of the heavy decorative barrels at Mario. Still groggy, he had just barely managed to avoid it. Bowser loomed closer, fury burning in his eyes. He threw another barrel. With impressive cleverness and timing, Mario kicked it forwards, racing towards Bowser's feet. Bowser was not fast enough to doge it, and with a roaring crash he fell forward, finally brought down. Mario ran to him and landed a harsh kick to Bowser's head. A sharp crack echoed through the hall. Bowser tried to get up, but was stifled by another blow to the head. Mario tried a third time, but before he could land another attack, Bowser caught his foot and pulled him down to the ground. Bowser leered over him, ready to deliver the final punches, when a loud boom interrupted them. The fire had licked its way up the wall and into the rafters, causing a piece of one of the support beams to blaze and fall to the ground. The strain on the remaining beams was too great. The structure quivered, and both could see that it was only a matter of time before the roof gave way. But their compulsion to fight was too strong. Their eyes met again, and Peach knew that the same thought hung in both of their minds.

Mario resumed the brawl, sending a quick punch to Bowser's side. His rival flinched and doubled over, exposing himself to a brutal left hook. As Mario wound up for a second attack, Bowser ducked and slammed his rival to the ground. Bowser tried to punch him in the throat, but Mario quickly rolled away from the attack, leaving Bowser to punch the floor beneath him. The force behind the blow shook the whole building, sending a smattering of burning embers from the ceiling. Never one to hide his emotions, Peach watched a wicked idea flash through Bowser's mind and across his face. His eyes gleamed and mouth mangled into a twisted grin as he stared at the rafters from which the embers fell. Turning towards Mario, Bowser released his fire balls again. But these were not as quick and accurate as the ones before. He must be growing tired, Peach noted to herself. Mario easily dodged the closest attacks and backed away from Bowser, knowing that Bowser would have more difficulty with a farther target. As Mario inched away the fire balls could barely reach him before they disintegrated. Suddenly, realization dawned on Peach, only instants before it would dawn on Mario. Bowser had never intended to hit him with the fire balls! They were only a distraction to- Mario let out a muted grunt as his back pressed against the wall. He had backed himself into a corner.

And worse, he was directly under the faulty support beams.

Bowser approached Mario, fire balls streaming from his mouth to keep his opponent from escaping. Mario's face was stricken with panic as he hastily jumped and darted to avoid the attacks. Once Bowser was within an arm's reach of his rival, he changed tactics. The fire balls ceased, replaced by a firm kick to Mario's ankles. Mario toppled downward. Once on the ground, Bowser delivered a mighty punch to Mario's cheek. Mario sat up, but his head swayed and bobbled. Peach knew that Mario couldn't take another hit. Surprisingly, he didn't receive one. Instead, Bowser picked up Mario's semi-conscious body, and lifted him above his head. Peach's eyes widened in horror. Oh Stars he's going to kill him! But Bowser did not slam his rival down. He crammed Mario into the space left vacant by the fallen beam piece, so that his body bared the weight of the building, keeping the roof from collapsing. Bowser raised his fist to deliver the final blow. It was too terrible to imagine, much less witness. In that moment Peach's former paralysis left her.

"Bowser don't!" She cried, her heart jumping out of her chest.

"Peach!" He called back, his amber eyes huge at the sight of her.

Peach looked at the ground around her feet and realized Bowser's look was one of concern. She had been so caught up watching the fight that she didn't notice that the fire had eaten its way around her. The heat hit her all at once, along with the sting of the smoke in her eyes. The flames hungrily tore into the wood, leaving no path to escape.

"I'll save you!" Bowser yelled again, lowering his fist and turning away from Mario.

Even half-conscious, Mario still possessed the uncanny ability to seize the perfect opportunity. With Bowser no longer holding him in place, Mario braced himself and jumped with all of his strength away from the unstable beams, flying over Bowser and towards Peach. The roof collapsed behind him. Peached watched in horror as half of the building fell- wooden planks, bricks, drywall and roofing- all on top of Bowser's body, crushing him underneath a mountain of burning wreckage. Mario just barely cleared the crash site, and managed to pull Peach out of the fire. Peach had no memory of how he did this. All she could recall was the image of Bowser's corpse under the rubble, before she found herself outside the building.

* * *

Peach was in hysterics.

"You killed him! You killed him! You killed him!" She wailed, over and over again, her screams messy and wracked with sorrow.

She clawed desperately against Mario's arms, but he was stronger that she was. With determination he carried her to a brightly painted car that Peach would later identify as an ambulance. Finally a stranger in a white robe wrenched her out of Mario's grasp and laid her on a stretcher. A mask was placed over her nose and mouth, filling her lungs with oxygen, muting her screams. She felt cold fingers dig into her wrist, searching for a pulse. Peach saw many people running around her in chaos, calling out unfamiliar phrases to one another. The stranger continued the examination, shining a light in Peach's eyes and checking her skin for burns. Peach's tears ran cool down her cheeks, flooding on the mask. As she was wheeled inside the vehicle, her eyes lifted to the sky. What was once a beautiful blue lay swarmed with rolling gray smoke. She shut her eyes, and the scene closed to darkness.

A/N: And that's a wrap. I'm totally kidding, and I am incredibly sorry to have lied to you, but there is one more chapter to this tale. It was a tough decision to make, but since this chapter crept up in length I didn't want to try to squish the ending in. Also I have extremely limited experience with action sequences, but I tried my best to keep the writing suspenseful and engaging while masking my inward panic at stepping way out of my comfort zone. I know I say this every time, but I could say it a million times and still mean it just as much: thank you. Thank you for each comment, each follow, each favorite. I was so scared to write this. I was worried that I would receive hate for the pairing and my writing, but the response has been the opposite. You all brighten my day, and I hope fervently that this story brightens yours. Much love, Guardian.


	10. Triumvirate

After five days Peach was finally allowed to see Mario in the hospital. He had sustained severe damage to his ribs, cranium and jaw, as well as numerous second degree burns throughout his body. Doctors and magicians had worked tirelessly to mend the breaks and fractures. Luckily with their expertise Mario would need no more than three weeks of recovery after leaving the hospital. Peach had been informed that Mario needed to remain in the burn ward for the next four days so that his healing could be monitored. As she opened the door to his room, her mouth slightly dropped open in shock at the shattered hero that lay before her.

One side of his face was full and swollen, and his skin was red and blistered. His eyes stared straight ahead, but when she coughed slightly he looked up. Their eyes met, and Peach could see weariness in his expression.

"Hey Mario, how are you doing?" Peach asked in a hushed voice as she walked to the side of his bed.

"I've been better." He answered shortly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt so badly. I shouldn't have called you, if I had waited until Bowser took me to his castle this never would have happened." She reflected, thinking of the fireproof structure that served as their battle ground.

"I always get hurt. That's just part of the job." Mario replied, giving her a quick tight smile before wincing at the pain.

"But now you won't have to fight anymore! You can finally relax and take me on a date without needing to rescue me!" She said with a chuckle.

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "I love adventure, Peach. And I need conflict and danger and fighting and someone to rescue. I can't live without that."

"But you don't have to save me anymore..." Her voice caught in her throat. Hurt and insecurity bubbled under her skin.

"I have to be with someone who needs me to save them, not the other way around."

"What are you talking about?!" Peach said loudly, before realizing where she was. She continued, her voice slightly above a whisper. "You don't want me to care about you?"

"Look, I had everything under control according to plan before you got scared and needlessly yelled "Bowser don't!" While quoting her, Mario changed to a falsetto voice to parody Peach's. He returned to his normal register, "you know I always win against him. But because he turned around I had to change tactics." Mario paused to collect his thoughts. "How do you think I feel now, being a murderer?" He finished.

The question stunned Peach to silence.

"Besides," Mario stated, "what kind of hero would I be if I couldn't take care of myself?"

Peach's mind scrambled to make things right. "I'm sorry I screwed up the fight. Next time I'll just keep my eyes and mouth shut." She promised.

Mario opened his lips to speak before closing them. Then after a few beats, he reverently muttered, "Peach, there won't be a next time."

Peach took a few steps backward, rattled. All at once the repercussions of Bowser's absence in both of their lives hit her square in the chest. Her lungs locked, and she felt like she was breathing through a straw. Deep sadness overwhelmed her, coupled with a loss that reverberated from her whole body.

"I'm so sorry." She said again, barely managing to remain collected. "I should go, get better soon, ok?"

Mario blinked slowly in acceptance. "Take care, Peach."

She quietly let herself out of Mario's room. The stark lighting and sterile smell furrowed into her inmost being, furthering the chaotic sensations and emotions that swirled around her. Peach tried desperately to exit the hospital, but the endless identical corridors and rooms made it difficult for her to find her bearings. The white walls seemed to jeer at her efforts, and the locked doors cackled with each useless tug to their handles. She looked around wildly for someone to help her, but she was all alone. Her heartbeat quickened, and panic rose through her veins and into her head. What if I never get out? Suddenly, her logical brain surfaced. I need to take a minute and calm down, she told herself. Peach scanned the hallway and spotted a bench outside one of the vacant rooms. She slowly walked to it, and guided herself into a seated position. Then she closed her eyes, and finally let herself breathe.

She stayed there for a very long time. Slowly she calmed down, but she still felt too shaken to stand. So she continued to sit and concentrate on each inhale and exhale. From a distance, her ears detected a faint conversation.

"Are you giving him caustillium?"

"No, it's too powerful for the extent of the breaks."

"Not when coupled with placoephran."

"Is that safe?"

"They use it in the Darklands all the time. Doctor Ralundra informed me that they used it just yesterday to treat a royal Koopa that was crushed by a building."

The voices became more and more distant until Peach could no longer listen to the conversation. But she had heard plenty.

* * *

Pain wracked Bowser's body. He had been trapped in the tiny bed in the tiny room for days and days and days and days now, surrounded by obnoxious doctors and magicians and nurses who all wanted to make his life hell. Everything hurt, and lately they'd been weaning him off of the pain medicine that made him feel like he was flying. Suddenly, the door to the tiny room opened, and a nurse stepped inside. Without even looking at him she walked to his IV and changed the fluid bag that hung on the metal wrack.

"Good morning to you too." Bowser snarkily replied. Even though it hurt to talk, getting a rise out of the staff beat the incessant boredom that he suffered from.

The nurse gave no response and she checked the machines and monitors that were hooked up to Bowser's body. She clearly had not forgotten the last time he messed with her.

"Did I hurt your feewings? Look, I'm sure being a nurse is "just" as rewarding as being a doctor." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and continued to record data on her clipboard. The motion reminded him of Peach. It was her go-to move when she didn't have a good comeback to say. Stars he missed her. A twinge of pain surged inside his chest, adding to his physical suffering. Quickly, he tried to distract himself before his conditioned worsened.

"Hey, why did the nurse carry around a red pen? So she could draw blood!" Bowser joked, enjoying the noticeable cringe that flashed across the nurse's face. He began to tell another terrible joke when the door was opened again.

"Sire, a special package has arrived for you!" Kamek said, bursting through the door carrying a large box.

"Probably some fan mail," Bowser remarked casually. His claws itched to tear open the tape and cardboard, but both of his arms hung idle in casts.

"It's from the Mushroom Kingdom," Kamek added carefully. He knew how Bowser felt about the death threats and hate mail that he received from Peach's loyal subjects.

"Well, open it up. My ears might as well suffer just like the rest of me." He said flippantly.

Bowser watched Kamek carefully wave his wand over the package, checking for concealed weapons. When no trace of dangerous chemicals were found, Kamek slowly pulled the tape off of the sides, and emptied the contents of the box. A smaller container, a scrap of paper, and dozens of hotel soaps came flooding out onto Bowser's tiny bed.

"For your collection," Kamek read, holding a scrap of paper up to his near-sighted eyes.

Bowser's face lit up with a smile, and a warm fluttery feeling filled his chest.

"This is very bizarre..." Kamek commented.

"It's ok Kamek, just open the other thing." Bowser instructed, still smiling. He didn't even notice the pain.

Kamek pulled the top off of the container, and pulled out the plastic bag that rested inside. Within the plastic bag lay six delicious cake pops.

"Cake pops! What a thoughtful gift!" Kamek exclaimed.

"He can't eat them." The nurse said sternly, butting into their conversation. Obviously she was savoring any sort of revenge that she could enact on Bowser without losing her job. He wouldn't be allowed solid food for another two weeks.

Bowser forced his smile into a saddened frown. "I wish I could eat them." He said remorsefully, looking down at the colorful treats.

"You can't." The nurse repeated with a spiteful grin.

"Will you try one, just so I can know what it tastes like?" Bowser asked, looking into her eyes with as much fake innocence as he could muster.

"I will gladly eat them all in front of you." The nurse replied, reaching for the plastic bag. She slowly withdrew a chocolate pop, and with a pointed look at Bowser she took a bite.

Her scream echoed through the halls.

Bowser was still giggling about it hours later, while he rested alone in the tiny bed in the tiny room. Even though his whole body hurt worse than before, he didn't feel nearly as bad. His chest still felt warm and fluttery, and his head felt airy and light. New determination filled him. He stopped pestering the staff and began to improve faster than anticipated. Eventually he was moved into the recovery unit, where he dutifully performed his physical therapy exercises every morning. Though his treatment was far more difficult and painful than he would have thought possible, he pressed on, driven by his deep longing and affection for the girl that he was hopelessly infatuated with: Princess Peach.

A/N: OH MY GOSH! It's finally over! I can't believe I wrote a 10 chapter fan fiction! And even more surprising, people actually enjoyed it! I know I couldn't have done it without the support of my wonderful readers. You guys restore my faith in humanity and inspire me to challenge myself to step out of my comfort zone and follow my dreams. Every follow, favorite and comment are so precious to me, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wish only the of the best of things for all of you. You don't deserve anything less. Much Love, Guardian.

B/N: Wow it only took 10 chapters to get to my perspective. What a great writer you are. People must be really patient to wade through all that pointless Mario drama to get to the good part. Hey, in your next one can you write more about what a terribly, scummy person Mario is? Because it seems like it wasn't really covered well this time. Oh yeah, sorry to spill the beans, but THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! You read that right. Hopefully this will teach the author to stop keeping secrets. It was going to be some sort of big surprise, but who likes surprises anyway? Plus surprises aren't really the author's thing. I mean, everybody saw it coming that I was really alive. Surprise. Come on, who kills off their main character that they don't even own? Anyway, the secrets out and so am I. Bwahaha!


End file.
